legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seaside98
I am back on chat. -- 03:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) 3:35? AM?! «Seɑṩɪɗe» 14:08, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Request to have my block shortened I request to have my block on the LEGO Message Boards Wiki shortened for a couple reasons. #That user has been on the LMBs 5 years now, and the mods have done nothing about it. So that means the site is not bothered by it and therefore it should have been legal to post it on the wiki. #I'm not the one that made the content of the blog I posted. The content I put in the blog (a link to the user's page on the LMBs) was (technically) put in by the user that decided to make that their username; so the messenger shouldn't be the one getting killed here. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] 11:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Request to have my block shortened II Can it be shortened to 2 weeks? That's when I get back from my trip to my cousin's house. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] Meh As my former language arts teacher would say, "Meh, fine then" [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] um what I'm not a good editor at all, but shouldn't this be reverted: http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline?diff=343702&oldid=343700 [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'Massive']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'Soda']] :That link isn't showing the edit, just click on "History" and undo Aj's edit ::nvm, it got reverted LMBW Okay can I just please be unblocked >_< I've learned quite enough of a lesson already, I didn't know doing that would land me here. MsDtalk 23:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was a month long? MsDtalk 01:02, June 4, 2013 (UTC) pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease just ban me from chat for the rest of the time I was blocked I really wanna update my LMB page and comment on Sherm's stuff MsDtalk 01:18, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It's a little something called OCD :P MsDtalk 01:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) This is what it says when I try to make a post: You cannot add a comment to the article. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by User:. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "MsD". The reason given for MsD's block is: "Inappropriate blog" *Start of block: 01:21, June 4, 2013 *Expiry of block: 01:21, June 5, 2013 *Intended blockee: You may contact User: or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 108.207.84.122, and the block ID is #1359. Please include all above details in any queries you make. 01:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) No, that's what it says when I leave a comment. (I said "post" but...) 02:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I edited with my IP a few hours ago with no problem, now it's autoblocking me because I used the MsD account to do something that affected the logs and made it block my IP again. msd It still says I can't edit over at the LMBW. 17:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) LMBW Can I be allowed on chat now? I've been and will be a good duck. :3 MsDtalk 22:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I agree =D I can't really thank you because for some reason I get really self-concious about myself when I say "thank you". :3 But I'll be good. :3 MsDtalk 00:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Can you and Obi go here? I have some points I have to get across. MsDtalk 17:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC)